


Help find a fic

by Zandile81



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zandile81/pseuds/Zandile81
Summary: Help find a fic
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Help find a fic

Help me find a fic where Jimin is in an abusive relationship. He has a child. Yoongi is a police officer or special ops or FBI, I'm not sure. At one point Jimin convinces his partner to allow him to order pizza and he calls the police instead and disguises as a pizza order. Yoongi and his team save him and his son but Jimin is in bad shape. I think Yoongi takes care of Jimins son for a few days. I'm not sure if I read it here or Wattpad.

Thank you


End file.
